Esteban Noé
| birthday = March 29 | gender = Male | height = | weight = | affiliation = Impero Nascosto | previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | occupation = Spear of Carabinieri | previous occupation = Arrancar #55 | team = Carabinieri | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Negro Rosa | storyline = N/A | roleplay = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = N/A }} Esteban Noé (スティーブン ノア, Sutībun Noa) is an Arrancar serving in Akujin's Impero Nascosto. Appearance Esteban is a large and bulky Arrancar, far larger than the average Human, with bright, pupilless, green eyes and long violet-colored hair tied back in a ponytail. He also has purple markings under his eyes. Esteban's mask fragments take the form of a face protector around his head. He wears white armor with blue trim and a gray, long sleeve, undershirt. Personality Esteban is the "tall, dark, and quiet" type; remaining mostly silent both in and out of battle. He has shown himself to be quite full of his own power, as shown by his trademark cocky laughter, which he makes during battle with those he views to be beneath him. History At some point before joining the Impero, Esteban was a member of 's Arrancar army as Arrancar #55. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Esteban is incredibly talented with his swordplay. With his skills he was able to take on the lieutenant of the Tenth Division, who was using Bankai, and kill him without releasing his sword.Setting the Scene Immense Strength: Esteban demonstrates frightening levels of strength, being able to shatter immense structures and even shatter bone with a single blow from his large fists or feet. : Like all Arrancar in the Impero, Esteban's Bala is black in coloration. Its power is unknown, as its first usage was blocked by Jacqueline's own abilities. : Esteban generates his Cero from his mouth. The blast takes on a violet coloration and is powerful enough to leave a massive crater in the ground, as well as to blow away anyone standing close to the impact zone. * (王虚の閃光 (グラン・レイ・セロ), Guran Rei Sero; Spanish for "Grand King Zero", Japanese for "Royal Hollow Flash"): The ultimate Cero, once only usable by the Espada, but made usable to other Arrancar by Akujin. It is so powerful, it distorts the surrounding space. Like his regular Cero, it is violet in coloration. Descorrer (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. (鋼皮 (イエロ), Iero; Spanish for "Iron," Japanese for "Steel Skin"): Esteban's Hierro is noted to be particularly strong. General Adolfo Benttino has noted that it takes an unusually strong arrow from his own bow to pierce his skin. : The Arrancar equivalent to a Shinigami's Shunpo, Esteban has shown at least competent use of Sonído. Zanpakutō Negro Rosa (黒薔薇庭 (ニグロ•ロザ), Niguro Roza; Spanish for "Black Rose", Japanese for "Black Rose Garden"): Esteban's Zanpakutō takes the form of an average katana with a tan hilt and a tan sheathe. The guard of his sword is ovular, with a small nook in the side. * : Negro Rosa is released by the command "Blooming" (花, hana). Upon release, violet reiatsu erupts from Esteban in the form of a column which then shatters. He emerges from the wave without his armor, and his hair let down. His mask fragments have become three spikes coming out of the right side of his head, where his hair parts. Rose petal-like structures grow on his left shoulder and form a trail down to his Hollow hole, which is now visible. Fur grows down his legs and even covers his feet. : Resurrección Special Ability: The ability Negro Rosa is called Fotosíntesis (黒薔薇育ち (フォトシンセサイザー), Fotoshinsesis; Spanish for "Photosynthesis", Japanese for "Black Rose Growth"). With it, Esteban can absorb sunlight to maximize all of his abilities, explosively increasing his power. He can even do this with moonlight, since it is just reflected sunlight. He receives no power boost if no sunlight or moonlight is around. :* Enhanced Spiritual Power: It is unknown how much his release affects his spiritual power, but in his released state, he is noted to be of Espada-level in terms of reiatsu. The color also changes to black with a hot pink outline. Trivia * Negro Rosa is pronounced incorrectly. Correctly it should be pronounced "Rosa Negro". References